Azazell
"Mercy? Why would I give one of you mercy, when I can just replace you?" -Azazell Azazell, is a labeled a monster, for the simple fact he enjoys causing destruction. Mercy being a unknown concept to him. However, he does enjoy a game of chess over having a iron grip over people. People who offer a grand challenge in the simple board game, are usually regarded as some type of friend to him and have nothing to worry about. Personality Azazel, is a very old, and very powerful demon. He was here since the first dragon, walked the earth. He always kept silent, watching from the shadows, making him to appear as a shady individual. Too people who meet him, are greeted with a kind cheerful person, who can snap in the blink of a eye. '''Second Personality ' His second half, is completely cruel. He always has a plan, ready for something. Mercy is a unknown concept to him, as anyone who asks for it will get none. He enjoys playing with people, causing pain and suffering to them through games. Third Personality ' Azazel, becomes emotionless with a attitude of he doesn't have time for games. His eyes become crimson, along with his aura that shows enough games. Appearance ' '''Azazel has pale skin, medium length black hair that usually covers the left side of his face, and silver eyes with long lashes. He is tall and has about a medium build, with what seems to be a subtle eight-pack. He also has a small claw shaped earring on his left ear, he also wears another earring on the helix of his left ear that's engraved with his initials. He often dresses in a black coat which overflows to his feet, as well as dark clothing and a black cross around his neck, which was made and given to him by a unknown individual. History Azazel, is a creature... He is feared by most, and the ones who don't soon learn why yo be afraid of him. He shows little to no mercy, can't be seduced, and any attempts to do so always result in the individual becoming a fountain of blood. He is known, for traveling through towns and making deals with people, leaving a seal on the document leaving the person thinking they cheated him over. Little do they know, he has made them his puppet, useless as they may be he just enjoys the satisfaction of taking away there life. His, current position is unknown, as he always vanishes and appears at random. Over his recent travels, Azazel has conquered multiple mages, such as the fourth saint, known as Soul. Azazel, has also formed a powerful partner ship, with Zeroth teaching him his Phazon magic. Recently, Azazels phazon has gone somewhat rogue as it made a copy of him, however it was completely evil. It went into his body, and now has become a second face for him. Azazel, later met Akane Hoshi which sparked a battle, that ended in Azazel ripping Akane's eye and arm off, which he used phazon to consume making him a member of the Star Clan. He was now, Death Star. Even later, Azazel had a fight with Zeroths darkness, which he ended up winning making the darkness be a good little bitch. Unfortunately, Kaneki had gone to avenge Sarah's pain having Azazel apologize. However, Kaneki was in to angered to listen, so Dark Azazel came out and horribly hurt Ken. He assimilated his leg into his body, and put a hole in his back and left. Powers and Abilities '''Second Origin: '''Azazel, has attainted second origin from the mage Rufus Lore, allowing him to summon two mages using Human Subordination, or multiple lesser warriors. Magic Phazon Magic A powerful magic, that makes corruption magic look pitiful. It is used by a powerful mage by the name of Azazel. He is made of pure Phazon, and holds incredibly power within his body, as he can use all of his heads to form a phazon energy bomb between them all. (Meaning: Demon of War) Description This magic is the oldest form of corruption magic, itself. Phazon, is pure corruption without anything keeping it from its true potential. Phazon, is a pure blue substance that corrupts all substances, no matter what it is. Phazon, alters things on the cellular level, changing the structure to have Phazon embedded deep inside its core, from there anything that consumes that element is instantly corrupted. The infected individual, will not notice the corrupt immediately, as it takes 1-3 hours, for the corruption to form inside the consumers body. The phazon always begins its formation, at the hip bone, imbedded deep within the bone. -Effects of Phazon When the phazon forms inside the hosts body, they will ever so often feel a slight ache throughout there body, barely noticeable, but there. The Phazon, will then slowly begin to spread till the entire hip area, is completely consumed by the phazon, from there it will begin to spread into the nervous system within the spine. Quickly, spreading throughout the entire infected individuals body, from there it will branch off till the entire body is infected with Phazon. By, the point the person gets there nervous system infected, they will begin to feel a much deeper pain not ignorable. When the entire body, is filled with phazon the person will begin to suffer from violent seizures, with added symptoms of vomiting, stomach pains, headaches, the decay of bone, and slower blood flow. The phazon, will then begin to advance the symptoms till the infected has died before the real work begins. Apon, death the phazon will begin to alter the body, changing the body starting with the blood. It will change the blood into a mixture of Phazon and their original blood, the color of the blood is a dark purple, with light blue specs in it. After the blood is altered, it replaces the decayed bones with a stronger version, somehow decreasing weight on the user but making there skeletal structure incredibly durable, to items such as swords, incredibly high falls, crushing forces, and such. After the bone structure is changed, it begins to alter the organs too increase, bodily activities, such as blood flow, reaction speed, brain functions and such. After it has all been altered, the phazon revives the person or beast, wiping them of all memory, to start fresh for their own needs. The phazon, will use the newly revived person for their own needs, such as spreading the phazon into the planet and other people. -How Phazon is used Phazon magic, is used in the exact same way as corruption magic, just much more advanced and pure than corruption. Phazon, can form anything and everything, as it alters cellular structures, so anything consumed by the phazon, the original user learns the basic power of the original persons, magic being able to form moves of their own, which can be combined much like memory make magic can do. -Standard Spells Phazze: This spell focuses on the user shifting into a ethereal state, increasing the movement speed greatly, and allowing levitation over the ground. The spell can only be used for a maximum of 5 minutes, in that time frame the user is able to safely use it, but increased time over 5 minutes, the user runs the risk of becoming permanently ethereal, like a ghost without a way to shift back and no use of their magic. The risk increases with the time used. Dark Phaze: The user is capable of sending out Phazon waves, that pulse outward turning the environment, and causing major damage to a person, if they aren't prepared. The spell, has the chance of infecting a person eventually going through he process of change. Phull: This is the most basic spell for a user of the magic. It causes the process of phazon shifting, which does the effects listed above. Direct contact with a person, causes a much faster rate of infection, for the ranged use it is able to cause a cellular changing projectile, that if something is hit it is infected. -Assimilated Body Parts: Azazel, can no longer absorb peoples magics so people infected with phazon don't have to worry about losing there magic. However, he can remove parts of a persons body, and assimilate it into his body gaining some of there power. -Recently Discovered Phazon, is a incredible energy absorber, as it is able to absorb high amounts of energy increasing its power. A downside for the absorption, is that if it absorbs too much energy, it will begin to overload the user until their body ruptures and causes a explosion. Minor users, such as Abby aren't capable of containing high amounts of energy, as if they take in too much they will begin to crack, across their body until blue light shines through the cracks and they begin to rupture, causing a immense explosion. How ever, master users or better known as Phazon Lords, such as Azazel and Zeroth are capable of absorbing, higher amounts of energy. This allows them to use, much more difficult and powerful spells, that normally couldn't be used without max magic power. However, they can still explode if overloaded with energy, yet the process is much slower than minor users. The slow absorption, is incredibly useful as they easily send off their energy by using the magic, in powerful ways which will reverse the process, or slow it if they are constantly receiving energy. -Additions Azazels, phazon has become extremely unstable and now posses a after image effect, when in use. The phazon will now randomly, begin to glow crack until it explodes causing a shockwave, that doesn't cause real damage but will send a person flying. Other positive effects, are that his phazon will continuously spark with a unknown power, that is unconsumable and is much faster at infecting the area or people. His final effect is that, his Phazon will now cause the ground to slowly rot and turn into pure phazon, which is extremely infective, while this doesn't sound bad, the real effect of the phazon, is that it can cut through literal time at random points in it's use, which allows it to vanish and then reappear, making it extremely dangerous, and hard to avoid. -Downsides: Azazel, doesn't know how to use this power to it's limit, as it has just been achieved due to the fact he almost died. Using this power at will, is extremely dangerous as it speeds up the cracking process, risking his life in the process. '''Human Subordination: '''It allows the user to cast significant influence over humans, making it possible to make them subordinates for the user. In battle, it could be used to temporarily weaken the physical and Magical abilities of humans around him. With this Magic, Zoldeo was able to dominate a battle against four of Fairy Tail's Mages (two of them were S-Class candidates) all at once. However, the Magic does not work properly on non-humans, such as Celestial Spirits. It also allows the user to kidnap and summon humans to aid himself in battle, which means that, in terms of Caprico, it is essentially a reverse version of Celestial Spirit Magic. Humans summoned by the user materialize in a "dissolving" manner, and then disappears afterwards in a similar manner. And like spirits, summoned humans are sentient, albeit under the imperatives of the user, and can even verbally respond to commands, implying that it does not completely eliminate free will of the recipient. It can also act as a means of transportation, allowing him to recall his human guild mates for him to later release onto the battlefield. Side Effects This type of Magic also has weaknesses and unfortunate side effects. If this Magic is used to take control of anything else aside from a human, then it ends up permanently fusing the user with his target instead. This is how Zoldeo ends up possessing Caprico; though it seems that it is possible for the user to switch bodies with another non-human entity at a time. It also seems that his real body from this point onwards cannot manifest in the real world for more than a few seconds as after he was knocked out of Leo's body, he dissolved into the air. '''Summons Midnight; Dark Mage: Azazel, is able to summon Midnight and use him for his own fun. Azazel, uses midnight when the enemy is dancing around too much. Now, don't think Midnight is only able to use Darkness he has various magic he uses such as Reflector and Personification Magic. Angel; Angel Mage: Angel, is a special case with Azazel as he came and took her while she slept in the night. He used her when he is fighting a incredibly difficult enemy or a large army, or guild. Azazel, carried around her angel coins tossing her the needed amount for the summon she does. Ifreet; Fire Devil Slayer: Azazel, had found Ifreet meditating near a volcano, so he took that chance to cast Huma Raise on him and capture him. Ifreet, was able to avoid the crimson energy for awhile but was eventually caught and dissolved. Jose Porla; Darkness Mage: Jose, was captured when he was out wandering the woods of the forbidden forest. He had foolishly, attack the demon Azazel which resulted in him getting bagged, and now used as his puppet. Gravity Magic Utilizing this Magic, the user can control and manipulate gravity. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all, such as when the user's arms are crossed. Gravity Magic has a large range of offensive and defensive properties. The user can freely increase or decrease the gravity of anything around them, rendering most frontal assaults virtually useless. This Magic is strong enough to easily crush solid earth, and can even be used to destroy other Magics. It is also capable of suspending people or objects in midair, or to divert the course of natural phenomena around the user, such as rain. Basic Spells Fall: The user spreads both arms, with the index and middle finger of each hand being splayed apart. Having done this, the gravity of the intended location is then increased, disabling any foes within. This particular spell can also be used to cancel out other Magics, even one as powerful as Fairy Glitter, one of the three legendary Fairy Magics, although at the time it was cast by an inexperienced user who was unable to use its full potential. Black Hole: The user places one of their hands over the other, with the fingers of both bent, and then clasps them together, creating a dark orb between the caster and their opponent. This orb generates its own gravitational field, drawing in everything around itself, and also appears to increase in strength and size after a short period of time. However, the orb can be shattered with a sufficiently powerful Magic, such as Crash. Gravity Push: The user thrusts one or both of their hands, palm facing forward, at their opponent, propelling them quickly away from their person with amplified gravity. Gravity Grasp: Gesturing with one hand, the user lifts their opponent into the air by decreasing the amount of gravity on them. Having done this, the caster then increases the gravity around the target, inflicting excruciating pain unto them. Advanced Spells (Only user of these spells is Azazel) -Ancient Times: Azazel, eyes will be come black as he then places his index finger, on the persons forehead. He then causes a orb of intense gravity to form around the person, as he then steps back. He will then use his other hand, and cast another orb of gravity around that orb, and will then begin to speed it up which will start aging the person rapidly, until he stops it. The effect, can be reversed. -The Seal of the Forgotten: Azazel, will open his right hand forming a ball of gravity in his palm, which he then throws upwards into the air where he keeps it suspended, while using his other hand he will form a large purple seal that glows, sending up a wall of gravity around the seal, preventing escape or entry. He will then point upwards at the ball, which he causes to expand until it is 30 feet in length, and width. The seal will then rise upwards to cover the ball of gravity, sending magic energy into the ball which will then get aged until it's considered ancient tier magic, or lost magic energy. The orb will then shatter, sending beams of energy downwards into the walled off area, hitting the ground will cause it shatter and cause a elemental to rise up. If the trapped person is hit, they will have there bones shattered in a immensely painful process, that will end the fight. Lost Spells -The End: Azazel, will only use this spell when he is about to get killed. He will place his left palm onto the ground, while having his right palm pointed upwards, from where he will send a beam of gravity from both of his palms, which will then cover the skies of the entire planet, from where he will reverse the planets rotation, which will throw everything into chaos, messing the entire world's way of life up. Azazel, is the only one able to reverse the process, but casting it will cause him to pass out for a span of 5 weeks, or if he is low on magic he will lose his life. Equipment Item: Whiptail Item Name: Whip of Retribution Item Description: Only known power of the whiptail, is the ability to burn away holy and unholy, beings apon contact. Any angel, and any demon will begin to catch on fire, until they are burned to ash. Item: Sword Item Name: Sword of the Lost Item Description: Powers of the blade are unknown, until found out it is just a unbreakable sword. Signature Moves -The Seal of the Forgotten Quotes "Are you ready to see eternal peace? Then come with me, I will show you the other side." -Azazel to people, before he uses Huma Raise "Humans. Strong? Funny, you should say that because I have killed thousands of you. What makes you different?" -Azazel when a human says they are strong